The invention relates to vivariums, including aquariums and terrariums for raising and observing animals or plants, and more particularly to a locking clip for a vivarium cover.
Vivariums, including aquariums and terrariums, typically include a plurality of sidewalls extending upwardly to an open top closed by a cover. The present invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward simplified secure retention structure preventing removal of the cover.